Naruto: Vampire
by Fiend Maz
Summary: Naruto thought being himself was good enough for him. The little things in life... made him smile. But when Sasuke got in the picture, he found that life was way more blissful when you spent it with another. SasuNaru.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Naruto: Vampire  
**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Supernatural  
**Pairings: **SasuNaru  
**Warning: **OOC Naruto & Sasuke, Vampire, Swearing, Fluffiness...  
**Summary: **Naruto never wanted a boyfriend. Heck, he never wanted to even socialize! So why was Sasuke, an anti-social person himself, trying to worm his way into Naruto's peaceful life?  
**  
Naruto plays Tarot Cards. If you have something against Tarot Cards then please, leave.**

Dedicated to SasukeAVENGED at DA.

* * *

"Teacher, we could make a tarot card booth for the festival." Shikamaru suggested. "I doubt any of the other students would have thought of one and tarot booths are pretty rare. Our sales would be high."

Their teacher Iruka nodded. "Yes, yes that sounds like a great idea."

"We need people to do the tarots first." Shikamaru stated wisely.

"Does anyone know how to work tarots?" Iruka asked the class.

Many shook their heads in negative until Kiba brightened up. "Naruto knows how!"

Everyone murmured.

"Naruto?"

"He knows how to do tarot? Scary..."

"What a weirdo. Who knows how to use tarot cards anyway?"

The blonde stayed silent in his seat; his head down and his arms placed in front of him. He didn't utter a word. He never did. He was the silent kid of the class. Even Shikamaru who slept most of the time made more noise than him. Naruto was practically a ghost in the room and everyone ignored his presence just like they should. Just like he wanted.

The teacher coughed and everyone stopped murmuring. "That's great! Naruto, can you teach the others how to use tarot cards?"

"..." Naruto looked up with hooded eyes at his teacher who took care of him when he was a happy child until he finally lost the will to keep up the facade. It was for that, maybe, that he replied. "If they learn well." His voice was hoarse, he hardly used his vocal cords after all and he smirked mentally as everyone in class shuddered.

That's right. Be scared of me.

Iruka licked his lips nervously. "Alright... Who wants to be taught how to use tarot cards?" He looked around his students.

Silence met his words.

Naruto rolled his eyes before glaring at the floor again.

"I'll do it." A male volunteered.

The blonde stopped his glaring to raise a wondering eyebrow.

That voice... if he was right then it belonged to—

"Sasuke! Good! Good! Who else?" Iruka asked jovially.

Naruto shook his head.

Sasuke was one of the silent ones. He never spoke either. The only time he did was to scare away any girl who got the guts to go near him because they "like" him. Airheads.

They only wanted Sasuke for his looks, the same way they liked Naruto for his looks but Naruto was too "weird" for them.

Naruto scoffed.

Like he cared. He actually liked them staying away from him although they did have the occasional fawning for him which made him want to kill a baby.

Liars. They lied to themselves. They "like" him, they say? More like, they're attracted to his physical features but "like"? No, like was too deep.

He blinked slowly as he remembered he was still in his classroom.

"Okay, Kiba, Sasuke and Shikamaru has volunteered. Anyone else?"

The girls in the class hesitated.

Most of the hot guys were volunteering and Naruto was hot himself... Of course they wouldn't miss an opportunity like this.

Naruto rolled his eyes again.

"Four is enough." He said with a stern dismissing tone.

His teacher looked at him before addressing the class. "Okay, the rest of you will help with the making of the set up and bringing the tables and chairs. Oh and we have to save money to buy tarot cards for our boys as well."

"Buy me a new one as well." Naruto muttered.

He was being a lot more talkative today but what needs to be said, needs to be said and damn, he wanted new tarot cards. His were so battered from usage.

"Alright then, we have to earn to buy four tarot card sets. Okay, you guys should talk about who brings what and Naruto will teach the boys how to use the tarot cards."

Naruto didn't bother moving from his seat. If they wanted him to teach them then they better move their asses and sit obediently in front of his seat.

Surprisingly, they did just that.

"So... what's the basics?" Shikamaru questioned.

Blue eyes continued glaring at the floor, not making any indication that he heard his class president.

"Um... Naruto?" Kiba raised a hand uncertainly before dropping it down like he was burned.

Naruto didn't mind. He didn't care. He didn't talk either. He just wanted the silence for a while longer.

Apparently, so did Sasuke because he stayed silent, not bothering Naruto.

What _did _bother Naruto was the onyx eyes the raven set on him.

"What?" He hissed at the silent boy.

Onyx eyes blinked innocently and Naruto repressed himself from hurting the pale perfection. "Nothing. Just... when are we going to start learning? It's not like we have all the time in the world. The festival is a week away and we—" A pale hand gestured to the two brown haired boys beside him. "—have to practice on using the tarot."

Blue eyes stared at onyx ones unblinkingly until Naruto finally nodded.

He reached over to his beaten leather shoulder bag before taking out a pen and a pad of paper, furiously writing on it after placing the paper on his desk.

He was pretty sure that the three in front of him were having triplet faces of confusion but he only looked up after finishing what he wrote on the paper and handing it out to Sasuke, the only person he acknowledged at the moment.

Naruto usually acknowledged Shikamaru but Sasuke was the one who really connected with him through silence since Shikamaru was always asleep.

Sasuke scanned the paper, reading the step by step basics on using tarot cards before passing it on to Kiba.

"Well, you made it easy to learn." Was the comment that escaped cherry lips.

The blonde stared at Sasuke for a while before glaring at the floor once more.

"Alright, I think I get it." Kiba gave a beastly grin.

"Ah, me too." Shikamaru nodded after a while.

"Great. We're done then." Naruto said before standing up, shoving his pen and the remaining papers in his pad inside his bag before he slung it carelessly over his shoulder and walked out the door; the three other boys following silently after.

*~*~*Vampire*~*~*

The door creaked as the person entered the dull orange-lit room that looked very old with the carved wood chair to the scratched table as the only furniture in the empty small damp room.

A thud resounded as a beaten leather shoulder bag fell to the floor from strong shoulders. The boy set himself on the chair that creaked as well and picked up battered cards from the top of the scratched table.

He shuffled them before laying them down on the table; two cards first then three beside it then two again beside the three.

The dull orange light blinked and a shadow cast over the boy.

Naruto paid no attention.

He was very used to strange shadows and lights in this particular room of his.

A weight settled over his right forearm and shoulder in a form of a hand. Hot breath fanning across his neck and he shuddered slightly before whipping his head around.

Blue eyes blinked.

No one.

He rubbed his hand over his forearm to keep his goosebumps from forming and stood up shakily, leaving his tarot cards on the old table before picking up his shoulder bag and leaving the room.

Naruto locked the door before walking the hallway to his room in the old hotel and pocketing the key in his bag.

The yellow light over his head as he walked flickered a bit but Naruto once again, much like a while ago in his damp room, ignored it.

He neared his hotel room door and slipped out another key, slightly bigger than the key he used to lock the earlier room with before and pushed it in the key hole.

A tan hand flicked on the lights after slipping the key it was holding in the bag again as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

His room brightened, the lights steady and not flickering as it lit the clean and pristine hotel room.

Unlike, the rest of the hotel, the rooms were pretty decent; his twin king beds were side by side, the white sheets changed and his bed made.

Naruto dropped his bag on the bed near his window on his way to it. He moved aside the clean curtains and peered out the window, releasing a sigh.

He bumped his head on the glass.

"Today was..." Naruto licked his peach pink lips. "Good."

A smile graced his handsome scarred face.

Truly, today was good. He talked more and the boys weren't scared of him. Sasuke even offered him to have coffee together. Of course, he declined. He had wanted to use his tarot cards in his sanctuary and mull over things.

That didn't go as planned and it was already late. He had better sleep soon if he was going to talk more tomorrow.

He cleared his throat, wincing at the dryness.

Unsticking his forehead from his clear window, he made his way to his desk/dresser and picked up a bottle of water; unscrewing the cap and taking a relieving swig.

He tiredly slammed it back down on the desk/dresser with the cap screwed back on and entered his bathroom.

After a refreshing shower and brushing his teeth, he re-entered his room clad in a loose shirt and boxers that had the words "ALWAYS HARD" in front in big bold red letters.

Naruto jumped to his bed and landed on his back, he stretched, sighing happily as his body relaxed.

Closing his eyes, he snuggled closer to his long pillow, throwing his arm over towards the other bed's pillow.

"Ow!" The tan beauty flinched as his finger stung.

Blue eyes opened to stare accusingly at what could have pricked his finger but immediately turned to shock as he openly gaped at two roses that was set on top of the pillow on his other bed.

"What the..." He picked one up and sat up, holding it to himself and twirling it.

*~*~*Vampire*~*~*

Sasuke turned the corner and entered his noisy classroom in silence, casting a glance at the blonde beauty that caught his eyes all the time.

A sigh left his cherry lips.

Naruto was glaring at the floor as usual again...

He braved himself and walked over. "Naruto." Was the greeting he gave as he sat down in front of the boy, discarding his bag beside himself.

Blue eyes raised to meet his onyx ones and stared.

"You're thinking of something." Sasuke stated as he looked back into those wondering eyes.

The blonde stayed silent but Sasuke could read him quite clearly; Naruto was trying to decide if he was worth telling his thoughts to.

"Last night..." Naruto started, obviously deciding that Sasuke was trustworthy. "Two roses suddenly appeared on my pillows. I... didn't notice them."

Sasuke kept his stoic face on. "Uh huh?" He egged the blonde on.

"That's all really. I'm just trying to think of how anyone could have put it in my room. My door was still locked and... the chain was in place. I... I don't know. I'm confused."

Cherry lips stretched into a smile. "You're talking more today."

The boy in front of him smirked. "You're talking today."

Sasuke nodded and hummed in reply.

They stayed like that, in silence, until their adviser came in.

Iruka didn't mind them like that. He simply strode in the room, greeted the class and told them to start with the festival preparations.

Kiba and Shikamaru went to sit on either side of Sasuke and played with their hands, fiddling.

"We can't do anything without the cards." Naruto spoke.

The two nodded and went to the wall beside Naruto's chair to rest and close their eyes.

Sasuke, however, stayed where he was, eying Naruto which irritated the blonde much like the day before.

"What?" Was the hissed question to his action.

"Nothing. Want to go out for coffee _today_?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why so persistent, Uchiha?"

Sasuke flinched. "Don't call me that."

"Fine. Why so persistent, Sasuke?"

"Nothing... just wanted to maybe talk? It's not like I like anyone else in this room but you and them." Sasuke gestured to the two sleeping boys.

Strong tan shoulders shrugged before the owner stood up, grabbing the shoulder bag beside his chair then walking out the door.

Sasuke followed silently.

"Which coffee shop by the way?" Naruto inquired, throwing a look at Sasuke.

"My house." The raven smirked at the suspicious look he was given. "Come on." He overtook the blonde and strode towards the entrance doors of the school.

"I am _not _riding your car." Naruto stated blandly as they stood in front of Sasuke's Prius sleek black car.

The raven pouted uncharacteristically.

"Eh. I have my own car."

They leveled their gazes at each other before a sigh was released from peach pink lips and Naruto slipped in the passenger seat.

The engine roared on as soon as Sasuke got in the car and he drove away from his school to his apartment.

The calming spattering of rain filled the silence in the car, the clouds opening to pour.

They stepped out of the black car once inside the apartment garage, Sasuke walking silently to a elevator and pressing the up button.

Naruto trudged up the garage path to Sasuke, stepping in the elevator as it opened and simply following Sasuke as the latter walked out of the elevator and continued past doors before stopping in front of a silver colored one.

The door was opened and the two stepped inside.

"Sit on the couch, I'll prepare the coffee."

"O—" Blue eyes blinked as Naruto looked from side to side, Sasuke suddenly disappearing. Shaking his head, he went to sit obediently on the black and white minimalist couch.

"Here."

Naruto jumped and pursed his lips. "Stop appearing and disappearing damn it." He scolded.

Sasuke merely frowned, sitting beside him.

In unison, they blew the smoke wafting from the coffee mugs in their hands.

The blonde decided to break the silence. "So... what's the purpose of this?"

He gasped as Sasuke suddenly straddled him, holding the mug Naruto was holding before taking a sip, setting his own mug on the coffee table behind himself.

Naruto stared at the pale perfection straddling him with a critical eye. "What?"

"Nothing. I was lonely." Was the soft reply he got before he was captured in a gentle hug.

The blonde did nothing, not moving to set down the mug or hug Sasuke back. "I see."

TBC.

* * *

A/N.

Well, that was... unexpected right? Please comment and review, I'd like to know if this story has peaked any of your interests.

This fic is not like my normal fics. This is a multi-chapter as well.

The story is loosely based on a video that the "Capasanta Family" made and uploaded in YouTube.

Just search "Eternal Naruto".

And this story is mainly based on my imagination.

I will put in everything that the video has shown to be mixed in perfectly with my plot line that will expound the story into something different than the intended story Capasanta planned in their video, I'm sure.

Although, I hope you don't expect me to write down movement by movement, this story will have my flair as well as Capasanta's touch in it.

None the less, I hope you enjoyed this prologue and the video if you check it out.

I hope you will enjoy this fic as well as I have a high chance of continuing it to the end.

R&R ladies! And maybe gentlemen.

Questions will be answered as long as they are reasonable. And while we are at that topic, if you do not have any pleasing thing to say, refrain or rather, **don't** review.

Proud member of the YAOI Rebellion,

~Maz.

_All Rights Reserved © Maz 2010_


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: **Naruto: Vampire  
**Genre: **Romance, Drama & Supernatural  
**Pairings: **SasuNaru  
**Warning: **OOC Naruto & Sasuke  
**Summary: **Naruto never wanted a boyfriend. Heck, he never wanted to even socialize! So why was Sasuke, an anti-social person himself, trying to worm his way into Naruto's peaceful life?  
**  
Naruto plays Tarot Cards. If you have something against Tarot Cards then please, leave.**

Dedicated to SasukeAVENGED at DA.

* * *

Naruto shut his door closed and immediately slumped on his bed, his leather shoulder bag sliding down to the floor.

He heaved a sigh, tan fingers reaching up and skimming across his peach pink lips in amazement.

Sasuke had kissed him right after the oh-so gentle hug.

"What the fuck." He wondered softly.

It was such a mess. After the kiss, he seriously started thinking if the Uchiha was some sort of secret hoe. He even told the Uchiha; "I'm not rich."

So awful, that's what he felt, when he saw the flash of hurt on Sasuke's face.

Of course he tried to make the raven feel better but the raven had shoved him away and ordered that he leave.

He did.

Because what else can he do?

Besides, he wasn't a sociable person in the first place.

Neither was the raven.

He was doing them both a favor.

Right.

Naruto nodded his head to himself and consequently went in his bathroom to brush his teeth.

He stared at his reflection, moving his arm forward and backward mechanically, suds formed from his mouth, spilling over.

Surprised was he; to see worry and guilt in his normally dull azure blue eyes.

Well, that was new.

Naruto rinsed his mouth and spat out the foam.

He looked at his reflection once again before scrunching his brow, shaking his head and going back to his bedroom.

The blonde flopped down on his bed and stared at his ceiling, a soft laugh bubbled from his mouth as he realized how much he was staring tonight.

It was so interesting how Sasuke of all people was the one who got invoke emotions from him. Especially with the weird ways the raven approached him with.

Who the heck hugged another guy so intimately?

Shaking his head, he slid his eyes shut and finally allowed himself to sleep.

*~*Naruto: Vampire*~*

"Naruto." A hand gently laid itself on the blonde's table.

The aforesaid boy's name, looked up questioningly.

"What's wrong with Sasuke?"

Blonde eyebrows furrowed. Naruto looked around his classroom, eyes landing on raven hair.

Sasuke...

Azure eyes widened as it took in Sasuke's red eyes and disheveled appearance.

"...What?" He questioned dumbly.

Shikamaru sighed beside him. "Yes, that's why I'm asking. You left with him yesterday didn't you? What happened?"

Naruto looked away from the weak form of Sasuke and bore his eyes into Shikamaru's. "I've got nothing to do with it." He hissed.

The brunette shrugged with a sigh, shaking his head. "Troublesome."

With one last hard gaze at Shikamaru, Naruto looked down towards the floor again and closed his eyes. He breathed in from his nose and slowly released it from his mouth.

Stupid Uchiha; it was his own fault.

"Class," Something solid slammed into the wood of the teacher's desk, calling the students' attention.

The blonde slowly looked up with a bored gaze to see his teacher sweep his eyes around the room, stopping briefly at Sasuke's area before nodding once to the class. "Good Morning."

Who the hell was this wannabe?

Definitely not Iruka.

Grumbles were heard as a reply.

Apparently though, this teacher didn't want to accept the lame excuse for a response.

"I said; _Good Morning._"

"Morning." The students' aside from the blonde dutifully chorused, mumbling after.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the teacher. He was peculiar; white gravity defying hair, a bandana used as an eye patch and an orange book held on one hand that looked strangely like porn.

He snorted and returned his attention to the floor.

Useless.

"Naruto." The wannabe teacher said.

Azure eyes sharpened and glinted at being called to attention. Naruto directed his gaze upward without lifting his head and raised an eyebrow in question.

The teacher held his gaze before addressing the class. "I am Kakashi Hatake; you may call me Kakashi. I'll be your substitute today as Iruka is on sick leave." Kakashi raised his porn book. "I want all of you, except for the Taro Card players, to submit a sheet of paper with your duty for the booth by the end of the period. Begin."

There was a buzz of noise as students stood up and started to talk amongst themselves.

The three tarot card playing boys stood up to saunter over to their leader.

Sasuke sat down beside Naruto's chair, a frown on his normally expressionless face.

"I'm rich." He said to the floor. "I don't need money."

Naruto flinched and blinked rapidly, looking everywhere but at Sasuke.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows but stayed silent as Kiba furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side, puzzled.

The blonde shook his head as if to shake away thoughts then set his mouth to a straight line.

"I'll teach you guys how to use the tarot cards. My cards are pretty worn out though."

"It's fine; we don't care." Kiba replied.

It took a while to teach them, Kiba more than the other two.

When the bell rang, they were already done and had packed their bags. He would have left in a hurry like always but he was troubled about Sasuke.

Catching up to Sasuke wasn't much of a job though, since the lonely boy was always walking slowly back home.

So there they were, two figures standing opposite each other, being like a shy couple and looking away from the other when their eyes meet.

Naruto spoke first. "Sorry."

"It's fine... now. I mean, I guess I shouldn't have done what I did anyway." Sasuke bit his lip. "I just... You know the feeling when the person who you've been waiting for is right there and you just can't stop yourself? That's what I felt—what I feel... for you."

"Hey now... Confessions to a guy isn't normal." Naruto laughed nervously.

"It isn't, is it?"

"No..." The blonde replied. "But... why so sudden?"

"It isn't sudden." Sasuke said. "I've been watching you. I know that sounds strange but don't feel violated."

"Well damn, you make that hard." Naruto joked. "Seriously though..."

"Don't feel pressured or anything, I just wanted you to know." Sasuke smiled. "I'll take my leave."

"Sa—suke..." The blonde shook his head. "Bastard disappeared again."

Naruto turned away, heading to the school exit then to his long walk home.

*~*Naruto: Vampire*~*

A long screech sounded as the old fashioned elevator closed and ascended.

It opened on the destined level, and the occupant walked out.

In the corner, a figure watched as the ex-occupant of the elevator turned to a hall.

The dark figure followed suit.

He swiftly walked behind the man, as if a shadow, with no footsteps and stopped as the man stopped on his door.

The keys of the man he was following jingled as it was inserted in the key slot of the door.

He moaned softly as he leaned over and lightly held the man's left forearm and right shoulder. His lips ghosted lightly over the man's now tensing neck and he placed soft kisses before vanishing as the man looked back, bewildered.

"What..."

*~*Naruto: Vampire*~*

Naruto trudged up the stone steps to a warm looking house, his hands in his pocket and his head bowed.

As he reached the entrance, he reached out with one gloved hand to press on the doorbell.

Shuffling of footsteps was heard then the door swung open.

"Naruto!" Clad in a sweater, jogging pants and kitchen mittens on his hands was none other than his teacher, Iruka.

The blonde nodded his head at his teacher with a slight smile. "Still sick?"

"Oh! No, I'm feeling better. Come in!"

Naruto nodded again, accepting the invitation and going in.

"Anything wrong? Usually you come here when you're troubled."

A smile formed on pink peach lips. "Yeah..."

Iruka nodded knowingly. "Sit down and tell me about it."

"What do you think of ghosts?" Naruto asked, taking a seat across his teacher.

"Ghosts? They are nothing but a figment of imagination, Naruto. Why, what made you ask this question?" His teacher asked with a touch of worry.

"Something has been bothering me. Strange things have been happening to me."

"How strange?"

"Things like roses appearing on my pillow, touches and a kiss on me but no one's there. No one." Naruto sighed. "Am I finally going insane?"

"No, of course not."

Naruto directed his azure eyes to his teacher. "Do you think maybe it's my parents? They're telling me that they are watching me?"

Iruka closed his eyes slightly, shaking his head slowly. "Naruto..." He started in a gentle voice. "Please don't think like that. In the end, you will only hurt your heart. Your heart is really fragile... I know you haven't healed from your parent's death. It was so sudden..."

The blonde gulped, looking down suddenly. He chewed the inside of his cheeks as his eyes started watering. "Don't talk about that."

"Right." Iruka stood up, looking around the room. "Want something to eat, Naruto?"

Naruto opened his mouth before closing it as Iruka spoke again.

"It'll make you feel better."

"Alright. Have I told you I was gay by the way?" He asked his teacher.

"I... what?" His teacher paused, looking back at him. "You are?"

"Yes." Naruto smiled.

* * *

A/N

I know I took long, I'm so sorry. Things has been happening in my life, it's been a whirlwind.

I hope you guys liked this chapter, I'll update as soon as I can!

Supporting the Yaoi Rebellion since 2009,

~Maz.

_All Rights Reserved © Maz 2010_


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: **Naruto: Vampire  
**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Supernatural  
**Pairings: **SasuNaru  
**Warning: **OOC Naruto & Sasuke, Vampire, Swearing, Emotions and mentions of Violence.  
**Summary: **Naruto never wanted a boyfriend. Heck, he never wanted to even socialize! So why was Sasuke, an anti-social person himself, trying to worm his way into Naruto's peaceful life?  
**  
Naruto plays Tarot Cards. If you have something against Tarot Cards then please, leave.**

Dedicated to SasukeAVENGED at DA.

* * *

Naruto was lying down on his bed, eyes closed. He was relieved that he had a chance to tell his teacher Iruka that he was gay though slightly disturbed by the memories of his parent's resurfacing.

It was a long time ago that Naruto found out his sexuality which was probably one of the reasons he finally allowed himself to be... himself. And not the happy and hyperactive idiot he made himself out to be.

He still remembered his reason for doing that façade... so clear in his mind. The day he returned home with blood stained hands, mad eyes and a laughing maniac yet scared disposition.

His parents were dead on the side walk outside their house. His parents, who were brutally murdered right in front of him for some unknown god forsaken reason, left in pieces under the glaring sun. And the murderer, who left him as a child, grabbing bits of his parents in tears, slowly getting covered in blood. His sanity snapped.

Of course, after that event he had looked in the mirror, seeing nothing but a blank face and forced a smile. Forced a laugh. And thought; how easy it was to act like he was happy.

Wasn't like anyone cared. Wasn't like anyone knew; no one but Iruka, his teacher and self-appointed guardian. And it was easier this way; no questions would be asked unlike if he acted like how he felt...

Until the day he met another boy who disliked him for his cheery self but at the same time liked him for a reason the boy didn't know until Naruto said it to him.

Death, insanity, blood... they both knew it so well.

Gaara...

"_My parents died when I was young... I killed them. I killed them so thoroughly because they... people... tried to kill me. What could I have done? I became insane." The red head spoke hauntingly to him._

"_I loved my parents." Naruto said simply, not judging the kid in front of him in any way._

"_That's great. I bet they weren't maniacs who wanted to kill their son."_

"_No... they got murdered. I understand insanity, Gaara." The blonde looked up to sea green eyes and smiled softly. "Now you know why you like me."_

_The red head smiled back and for the first time since his parents died, Naruto felt a bit happy. "I suppose I instinctively knew that you would understand me."_

_Naruto smiled genuinely._

"_You're beautiful when you smile like that... It's not fake."_

_Blue eyes blinked in surprise._

"_I would have noticed, you know?"_

_Naruto smiled again. "Yeah, I bet you would have I guess."_

Gaara...

He didn't even know where the red head was any more.

Gaara was the first person who connected with him in pain and insanity. Gaara, who he had fallen in love with in his young age and Gaara... the person who made him realize he was gay.

Naruto laughed softly.

He'd probably never see the red head again after Gaara had left with his siblings two years after they met.

It was sad, and Naruto would probably regret it all his life, that he never told Gaara his love for him.

The love was gone now but the affection was still strong. He'd never forget Gaara.

His childhood friend and unrequited love was the one who taught him to be himself and not put up the façade any more. Gaara had also made him lose his will to continue his lie.

"_Who cares about façades?" He said._

"_I... It's easier to hide my grief and this way, people won't ask questions. I won't be bothered."_

"_Forget hiding it. You have the right to show it, so do so."_

After that day, Gaara had helped him to stop his façade from showing any more and slowly, he was able to show his grief until it dwindled to nothing.

When Gaara left, he had become a loner and a person who only did what was comfortable to him and life was better.

Indeed, it was.

Naruto opened his orbs, staring at the white ceiling above him wonderingly.

It was always so weird when he looked at white ceilings... He always felt pulled toward it as if it held a safe sanctuary for him to curl up and sleep peacefully in.

Raising a tan arm, his pointer finger slowly slid up to point up at the ceiling. His eyes trailed across his arm up to the end of his pointer finger before looking up at the part of the ceiling he was pointing at.

A soft long sigh released from his peach pink lips and he closed his eyes, letting his hand fall beside him.

He wondered if roses were on his other bed again. Truth was, the whole thing was amusing and creepy at the same time to him.

While it wasn't exactly comforting to know someone was going in and out his room with no need in opening his door like humans, it was still amusing him since the feeling of being watched over and obviously liked was making him feel happy.

Somehow, he was starting to have affections for the roses giver.

Naruto wasn't an idiot though, he knew he was threading dangerous waters for not being negative with his sort of stalker but he just couldn't seem to bring himself to care.

He shifted, reaching his hand over and feeling the switch blindly, too lazy to open his eyes. He smirked as he flicked the lights off and settled back down, intent on drifting off to sleep.

Naruto figured he could check out his roses in the morning. That'd make for a good morning.

And it was.

Azure blue eyes halfway opened, tan hands immediately rubbing his sleepiness away.

Naruto turned his head and stared at the two roses lying on top of the pillow on his other bed.

He picked one up, wonder in his features. He had a feeling every weird thing happening to him was being caused by only one person.

The class was noisy when he entered the room and proceeded to his chair. It was normal though so he didn't pay any attention to his classmates.

"Hey,"

Azure eyes looked up to a nervous Sasuke. "Hi." He replied shortly.

"You aren't treating me differently?"

Naruto sighed heavily. Apparently, he was going to talk a lot today. "Why should I?"

The raven smiled and took his spot on the floor in front of Naruto's table.

Ah... apparently not.

"Good morning!"

The blonde looked up, his lips forming a small smile as he saw Iruka.

"Continue the preparations for the fair and boys, get your tarot cards from Shikamaru." Iruka told the class.

Naruto looked up at his class president, excited inside to have a new set of tarot cards. The brunette handed it to him with knowing eyes that made the blonde narrow his blue eyes.

He averted his eyes to Sasuke, who was looking interestedly at his own set of tarot cards and began shuffling through it while Kiba, who was beside Sasuke now, looked at each card one by one.

Shikamaru started using them as he had learned from Naruto which made the blonde almost smirk in affection of his three students.

At least they weren't being bastards who treat the tarot cards as if they were nothing.

For the rest of the day, the blonde taught them how to use it properly. He murmured instructions rarely to a confused Kiba but all in all didn't talk much which made his day a lot better.

It was five when he decided to go home and after telling the others that they would continue tomorrow, he walked home, suddenly remembering that he told Sasuke he had a car.

He didn't.

It wasn't like he didn't have money, he just never found the use of getting a car since the hotel he inherited from his parents was near to the public school he went to.

The doorman tipped his head in his direction and he nodded back as he walked pass the still grand but old doors into his hotel.

Naruto got on the old-fashioned elevator, waiting then getting out on his floor.

He walked the long hallway down to his door.

As he finally reached it, he felt something touch him.

His eyes widened a fraction but he brushed it off and entered his room.

He dropped his bag on the floor, picking up the comic book lying on his desk and flipping through as he sat down on his bed.

A breathy short chuckle escaped him and he turned to the next page, smiling.

Blue orbs darted upward at a disturbance before looking back on his comic then looking up again with wider than normal eyes at his ajar door which was closed just a moment ago.

Bewildered, he threw the comic he was holding to the side and stood up, grabbing his door and looking out to see a figure at the end of the hall.

Naruto took a good look before the man turned to his left.

He reminded him of Sasuke... Dark spiked hair at the back with blue tinged bangs, slender figure hugged by black clothes then oddly so, a mask. He figured the male didn't want to be found out but he didn't care, the male was probably the source of all the weird things happening to him and so, he followed.

His steps echoed dully in his ears as his orange rubber shoes thudded against the carpeted hallway.

Naruto's blue eyes sharpened as he looked to his left just in time for the male to step back and turn again.

"Fucking tease..." He muttered, hastening to follow lest he missed the chance to find out who the male was. His rubber shoes squeaked on the floor when he stopped abruptly right on the gap of the carpeted floors.

The blonde looked straight at the male who was on the other end of the hall. He was about to step forward when the male raised an arm, curling his hand in a way that made Naruto want to hold on. Instead, he stepped back and turned away then jolted back quickly as the male was suddenly in front of him and very close.

Naruto swallowed soundlessly, his lips parting at the obvious tension between them. It intrigued him, he never felt this way and now, it's suddenly in the air between them as soon as his blue eyes clashed with black partially hidden by the mask.

He didn't flinch when the male's warm hand slid across the back of his neck and pulled him toward the cherry red lips. Naruto didn't even think much of it when he closed his eyes and had his tongue entwined with a hot slick one but he did react slightly when they pulled away.

Blue eyes roved over the half-masked face, questioning himself if he should even be doing this when he was pulled into another kiss; this one hotter than the other.

Their tongues met once again, entwining and sliding against each other. Naruto wrapped his hand around the other's milky neck, pushing his tongue further in the hot mouth and moaned when his appendage was sucked and nibbled. He stepped forward as an arm wrapped around his torso, pulling him closer and decided in his hazy mind to follow suit.

Somehow, he was smiling as they kissed when the other stepped forward as well, deepening and heating up their kiss even more. His nimble fingers buried in black spikes moved upward, touching silk strings and he proceeded to untie it, wanting to see the male's most likely handsome face.

As he pulled it successfully, the male pulled away and pushed him back gently, holding onto the mask. After staring into his for a short but intense while, the masked male back away and turned the corner briskly.

Naruto was still dazed but his form stiffened when he realized the male was getting away and though it was a wonderful experience kissing the other, he still wanted to know. In fact, he wanted to know even more now.

His legs shot out from beneath him, turning the corner to try to catch up but stopped, stunned as he saw an empty hallway. The male couldn't have disappeared that fast at the rate he was going.

Blonde brows furrowed as Naruto slowly walked his way back to his room, annoyed and disturbed.

What annoyed him more though was that he was still disturbed by the time he went to his bed that night. For perhaps the first time in a long time, irritation was obvious in his blue orbs and it was with an irritated attitude in which he slept with.

The morning was obviously not better.

He moved lazily to the other bed, obviously expecting the roses to be there and he searched blindly, not exactly ready to wake up yet since it was a Saturday. His hands moved smoothly across the pillow on the other bed and he breathed in slowly, hoping against hope that the roses were there or he would really be exasperated.

Blue eyes opened to the morning and closed immediately as the owner breathed in slowly once again, trying to contain exasperation, irritation and annoyance.

He didn't know when he started getting attached to all the weird things. In fact, he bet it only intensified because of the extremely heated kiss the night before.

Frowning, Naruto decided to wake up since he wouldn't be able to continue sleeping with what he was feeling at the moment.

As usual, he did the basic things for a male to do in the morning after waking up and so, he stepped out of his hotel room with a frowning but good-smelling and clean self.

He fingered the new set of tarot cards he placed inside his pocket and decided to spend the day in his room using it. His room was as dark and damp as usual but he loved it this way.

The old and creaking chair and table kept him company the whole day. He didn't eat lunch but it wasn't a big deal, he always skipped lunch because he forgets.

It was getting increasingly exasperating though when his mind kept replaying yesterday's event, making him stop from playing and really craving for the other male. He was suppressing it though, it wasn't healthy in the least and he didn't even know the man.

At around five in the afternoon, Naruto found his face being covered by his hand as he slouched. Apparently, he couldn't suppress the craving. Still with his face buried in his palm, he slammed back against his chair which made a mighty creak and hung his head back.

"Ugh." He groaned, taking away his hand and sliding it across the table in frustration. The tarot cards scattered on the floor and fluttered as Naruto stood up and walked out back to his hotel room.

Once again, his night wasn't the best. He didn't exactly have nightmares but he couldn't stay still and kept on moving in his sleep.

Naruto guessed this was what people call "restless".

By Monday morning, the blonde wasn't in a better mood having spent his Sunday the exact same way as Saturday though he ate his lunch at least.

As usual, he was sitting on his chair and glaring at the floor being quiet but now with thoughts of the masked male. He realized he was no longer glaring and was staring longingly at the floor.

Blue eyes closed in annoyance.

Naruto probably drifted off to sleep because when he woke up, the room was empty save for Sasuke who was sitting on the floor beside him and slumbering.

He bit his peach pink lips as he looked at the raven so similar to the masked male.

It was against his better judgment when he lightly straddled Sasuke and even more when he kissed the other's cherry red lips.

Naruto didn't pull away as the raven slowly woke up and realized it was him. He was happy though when he was kissed back with sweet tenderness.

Sasuke arms slid around his waist, hugging him closely and he didn't deny the raven, only continued to kiss the other.

When they pulled away to breath, the blonde looked away slightly.

"Sorry," He mumbled.

"No, it's fine. I told you I liked you."

Naruto shook his head, guilt creeping up on him. "It's not... I was thinking of someone else. I'm sorry."

It shocked him when Sasuke only smiled and the blonde didn't know why but he stayed on the warm lap until the other told him he couldn't feel his own legs.

His Monday was suddenly a lot better.

With Sasuke's insistence, Naruto had started going out with him even if he still liked the masked male. It was okay and he was guilt free by the end of Wednesday since he found that he actually really enjoyed the other's company. They had kissed almost always as Naruto kept craving for it; Sasuke tasted a lot like the masked male.

Wednesday found both of them making out in the library seated on the chairs in the farthest corner of the room for privacy.

"Sasuke, what were you going to tell me?"

The raven looked away, furrowing his eyebrows before leaning on him and Naruto immediately accommodated the other by hugging him.

"I figured I should tell you why I'm who I am because I do have a history and I bet you do too." Sasuke released a breath as he felt the blonde's nod. "I'm actually really lucky... I was supposed to be adopted a long time ago. My family was dead since I was nine and I was left with my murderer of a brother. I was... devastated, I suppose. I was also in so much pain because I was young and I didn't know how to handle it all." The raven sighed. "At the age of eleven, I killed my brother. I poured all my negativity into my fist which held a knife that I _pounded _into my brother. It was healing as much as it was frightening. I was naturally at the edge of my sanity but I held on."

Naruto smiled. "That's real good that you did."

"I held on by not caring anymore because I figured it was easier that way and it was until I was put in the same class as you and started to care... but only for you. You're different... Really different and since you told me, I finally know why; we know the pain of losing our parents."

"Yeah..." Naruto trailed off, hugging the raven tighter as he remembered reminiscing his past just to tell Sasuke about his history yesterday.

"Naruto, do you... do you think you'd be able to love me?"

The blonde blinked, looking down and nuzzling the raven's hair.

He supposed it shouldn't be a hard answer but with the masked male still in his mind... But then he did like Sasuke and if the masked male never came again, he would probably be able to love Sasuke. In fact, he felt like he was already falling.

Naruto then knew, he was a sucker for affection and love.

Even with Gaara it was the same thing. They connected and just by that, he gathered deep feelings for the red head. Having a fucked up childhood and living alone was most likely to be blamed.

"Yeah," He replied simply and Sasuke was satisfied.

*~*~*Vampire*~*~*

Naruto was staring up at the sky on Friday morning, thinking about him and Sasuke as he had nothing else to think about.

Their relationship was really amusing. Wednesday was the longest conversation they had aside from Tuesday when he was telling Sasuke of his story. It was kind of sad really, in others' point of view at least.

To Sasuke and Naruto, their relationship was perfect. They rarely talked and only basked in each other's presence and really, what was more bonding than that?

But Naruto was conflicted.

He could actually say he loved the raven already but the masked male kept appearing. The missing roses that appeared on his bed before wasn't annoying him any longer. After being with Sasuke on Monday, he started to not mind at all.

It still bothered him how he was still missing the masked male though and he didn't really want to tell Sasuke he loved him back since the other started saying it the day before because he was pretty sure that if he met the masked male again, he would want him instead.

Really, his heart was a fickle idiot. Naruto didn't even connect with the masked male, only drawn and in lust with.

Yeah, lust was the word.

"What are you thinking of?"

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled. "You,"

No reply; the blonde wasn't expecting one.

Arms wrapped around him from behind and a head nuzzled his shoulder. The blonde raised his hand, burying it in the soft raven hair.

They stayed like that in silence. Sometimes, they kissed the other's cheek or lips as a sign of affection when they felt like it but otherwise they just leaned on the other. The wind was blowing gently by them, calming and relaxing them.

"'S good the fair was delayed." Sasuke commented when the sun was turning orange and making his skin look darker than usual.

Naruto nodded slowly, moving his head to touch soft red lips. "Free week ends today."

The raven hummed. "'Till night..."

Naruto pressed closer, kissing Sasuke's soft lips as a reply of yes.

It was another good thing between the two of them, they hated speaking so they had their way of shortened sentences talk and it was awesome but freaky when they found out they actually understood each other when they shortened what they wanted to say.

Right now, Sasuke was telling him to stay until the night to savor the last free day of school together.

He didn't know why but the raven was the dominant in the relationship. It was mostly because Sasuke was okay with talking more if necessary though.

Naruto really didn't care if he was going to make someone misunderstand him when he doesn't say anything but Sasuke wasn't the same.

The raven said it was because he didn't want more trouble and didn't care if Naruto didn't really get any troubles saying it wouldn't be like that for long if he kept it up.

Naruto just smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe my home sometime..." The blonde mumbled to Sasuke's lips and smiled wide when he felt a nod.

If any of their parents were alive, he was sure they'd scold both of them for moving too fast in their relationship especially since Naruto just told Sasuke he should go to his home in the near future.

"Of course,"

Naruto threw caution to the wind. "I love you,"

He almost chuckled when he felt the raven stay still before relaxing and replying. "Love you too."

It was only natural they wouldn't shorten the will be constant back and forth saying of affection and love.

* * *

A/N

A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL!

I hope you enjoyed reading because this is my New Year's gift to you all!

And to me as well because I couldn't resist writing something Naruto related again. Ah... missed him T_T

I was on a roll! Finished like... five pages today? ;D I'm so in the mood for Naruto.

Reviews and favourites will be appreciated!

Actually, please tell me what you think of this chapter. I really want to know your opinions about it and if you... hate something about how it went.

Much loves to the Yaoi Rebellion!

~Maz.

_All Rights Reserved © Maz 2010_


	4. Monday

**Title: **Naruto: Vampire  
**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Supernatural  
**Pairings: **SasuNaru  
**Warning: **OOC Naruto & Sasuke, Fluff.  
**Summary: **Naruto never wanted a boyfriend. Heck, he never wanted to even socialize! So why was Sasuke, an anti-social person himself, trying to worm his way into Naruto's peaceful life?  
**  
Naruto plays Tarot Cards. If you have something against Tarot Cards then please, leave.**

Dedicated to SasukeAVENGED at DA.

A/N.

I'm really uneasy about the shortness of the days at the last chapter so I figured that I'd make it longer by doing this. ;D

Note: This is the longer version of what happened on _Monday _from the last chapter. It's not a new day~

_Tuesday _will come up next.

* * *

_**Monday**_

Naruto stepped into his classroom early Monday morning. His hair was messy; he hadn't bothered in his bad mood. A sigh left his lips as he made his way to his seat, sliding into it as his bag fell down to the floor.

His startling blue eyes, glaring as usual, directed at the floor as he thought of the masked male that kept intruding his thoughts. 'God, _why.' _was all he thought as he closed his eyes briefly and tried to calm his raging thoughts.

_Why _did the man have to leave and not allow him to see what he knew was going to be a beautiful face? _Why, _for the love of everything, did the masked male have to kiss him? Him, who was starving for human contact? Him, who easily got attached to those who get too close? _Him_, who was now unable to stop thinking about the masked male?

Naruto pursed his lips, catching himself staring at the ground almost longingly and he growled, throwing his book down to the floor uncharacteristically. He didn't mind the jump the students near him made but he did mind the shrieks from the girls.

_Females._

And 'Ruka (Iruka) couldn't fathom a reason to why he was gay. Obviously it was because males did not shriek, intrude in your business, become clingy—mostly—and did not dabble much with being all feely and touchy. Of course, those weren't his only reasons but those were what he hated in females and those were what males excelled in not having.

He stifled a yawn that reminded him of his troubled sleep and closed his eyes, intent on at least resting if not napping.

The classroom was a lot darker than the time he closed his eyes and he could only reason that he actually had the pleasure of drifting to a nap. Looking at the window, he supposed it was afternoon and that meant everyone went home.

Glad as he was that he had a good sleep, it irritated him that Iruka didn't bother waking him up to tell him to go home. Oh, well, at least that is if Iruka wasn't absent today.

Cracking his neck and stretching it for a bit to release tension, he laid his head sideways on his table, his cheek stuck to the table, cooling his skin. His eyes landed on the peacefully sleeping form of Sasuke on his table's side.

Without being conscious of it, a smile crept its way to his lips as blue eyes trailed spiky black hair down to a smooth neck that was so familiar. _God_, Sasuke was so similar to the masked male.

He bit his lips and—against his better judgment—straddled the slumbering raven. His thumb caressed a soft cheek as he leaned forward ever so slowly, connecting his lips with tasty cherry ones.

A soft sigh was released from his mouth at the sweet feeling he had been craving for.

_So similar._

After a while, the lips he was pressed against moved to meld with his own resulting with an even sweeter kiss. "Sasuke..." He breathed out softly.

Wiry strong arms encircled his waist and pulled him closer, their kiss becoming deeper as they sucked on each other's lips. It continued this way for a while until they separated, looking into each other's eyes while their breaths mingled in between their faces.

Sasuke's onyx eyes were so set on him that it disturbed him slightly which made him look away, remembering the reason he kissed the rather beautiful male in front of him.

"Sorry," He mumbled out.

Sasuke touched his arm lightly, making Naruto direct his blue eyes on the pale boy again. "No, it's fine. I told you I liked you."

Gritting his teeth slightly at the guilt blossoming in him, he grimaced. "It's not... I was thinking of someone else. I'm sorry."

The raven shook his head, smiling.

He really had to cock his head in wonder at that but, not wanting to question any further, he just laid his head on the warm shoulder in front of him and smiled as well when he heard the peaceful sigh Sasuke released.

It was, admittedly, the best feeling in the world since Gaara that he felt as he lay on Sasuke's shoulder, still straddling the boy, watching the sky turn darker.

When the first star showed itself though, which was quite a while, Sasuke asked him kindly to get off since his legs were too numb already.

Naruto stood, chuckling in embarrassment and held a hand out to Sasuke who accepted it gratefully.

Despite how lean and toned the raven looked, he weighed quite heavily or maybe it was because Sasuke was putting his full weight on Naruto's one hand.

A grunt left him as Sasuke finally heaved himself upright in a jerky fashion before promptly falling back down; his legs were definitely not ready yet. Luckily though, Naruto had caught him quite efficiently and was now hugging the warm form close.

"You okay?"

"Yeah..." Sasuke said softly, pulling away but staying close.

Naruto gulped soundlessly, the beauty of Sasuke hitting him again as the moon outside illuminated the pale skin enchantingly. His eyes couldn't help trailing down to the lips that were glistening from the saliva the pink tongue left when it swept across the cherry red soft skin.

He allowed his tan eyelids to flutter close when soft warm hands cupped his face and drew him close to the other, his breath coming out shallowly in anticipation of the kiss.

When their lips met, a soft moan released from his chest. They moved against each other tenderly, massaging each other's lips in a sensual motion.

A fluttery tight feeling bloomed in his chest and he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck to deepen their kiss, trying to ignore it. He slipped his tongue out to lap at moist lips which almost immediately opened to let out a hot tongue to twine with his own.

"Ha..."

Naruto stumbled backwards as Sasuke started pushing harder onto him, their tongues dancing in a fiery passion, and grunted as he fell rather ungracefully on a chair with Sasuke following him and straddling him in a reverse position of earlier.

The arms that were wrapped around him slipped up to his chest, roaming and tweaking his nubs along the way, making him moan.

"Fuck, Sasuke..." He breathed out, pulling away slightly to catch his breath and heart.

"Naruto," Sasuke murmured, leaning close, their lips brushing. "Be with me."

Naruto breathed out slowly through his mouth. "Sasuke... I don't love you."

"You like me, that's enough."

"Sasuke..."

"Just say yes. I'm not asking you to marry me."

He chuckled at that. "I know."

"Come on. Yes." Sasuke said, urging him to repeat his word.

Naruto pursed his lips slightly, wondering. "Yes..." He said hesitantly.

"That wasn't so hard."

He shoved the raven playfully, scowling not seriously. "Oh shove off."

Sasuke's eyes sparkled. "We have to go home."

"I know." Naruto replied, nuzzling the raven's shoulder.

*~*~*Vampire*~*~*

The city was bright as per usual but somehow it held a different appeal today. Today, it held a remarkable appeal that made him want to stare at it and allow his thoughts to drift into what he supposed were called 'daydreams'.

Naruto looked back at his bed almost dazedly, not registering much. It was so surreal, he felt... detached from the world and it was wonderful. He stared harder at his bed, knowing he forgot something.

His eyes widened and he ceased all his movements abruptly when it came to him.

The roses. The masked man. The _kiss_.

Naruto breathed out, swallowing nervously.

_Shit._ What the hell was he doing with Sasuke today?

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, releasing it from his mouth slowly. His tongue poked out to lick at his dry lips, tasting Sasuke.

"Mm..."

It was wonderful though. Today was wonderful and he had to be honest, it was because of Sasuke and not because Sasuke seemed like the masked man. True, everything started with the latter thought but gradually, he realized now, the masked man was wiped from his memory until he actually bothered remembering what was missing from his bed.

And so Naruto smiled, bowing his head and staring at floor with a grin spreading on his face.

Damn. Sasuke knew how to reel people in didn't he?

For once though, Naruto was prepared to throw all his thoughts away just to go with Sasuke and the peace that came with the raven.

Ah... foolish thinking.

* * *

A/N

I'll take this time to apologize for the lack of immediate updates. I'm actually going to lie low for a while until my summer break which is in March. Not far! So be patient. Haha

Review. Just... review :)

Love to the YAOI Rebellion!

~Maz.

_All Rights Reserved © Maz 2010_


	5. Tuesday

**Title: **Naruto: Vampire  
**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Supernatural  
**Pairings: **SasuNaru  
**Warning: **OOC Naruto & Sasuke, Fluff, slight female bashing.  
**Summary: **Naruto never wanted a boyfriend. Heck, he never wanted to even socialize! So why was Sasuke, an anti-social person himself, trying to worm his way into Naruto's peaceful life?  
**  
Naruto plays Tarot Cards. If you have something against Tarot Cards then please, leave.**

Dedicated to SasukeAVENGED at DA.

A/N.

There wasn't much of Tuesday at all so awkwardness, awkwardness!

_Last Days Before Saturday _will come up next.

* * *

_**Tuesday**_

A groan filled the silence, sunlight filtering in from the square window, casting a warm blanket over the room.

Naruto squinted meekly, stirring under his bed sheets before bringing up his palm to rub at his eyes. "Mmn..." Blue eyes peeked from behind blonde eyelashes, a slight frown gracing pink lips as red bright numbers reflected in the narrowed orbs.

_8:00am_

His eyes slowly grew wider. "Fuck." Steeling himself, he clenched his eyes shut for a few seconds then opened them abruptly, flinging the sheets off his body and getting up to brush his teeth and dress up without a pause.

He stumbled into the hall towards his classroom, secretly glad that all the students were inside the classroom or his repelling reputation would be ruined. Stopping at the expanse of wall next to the classroom door, he slumped and closed his eyes, trying to gather his bearings enough to act 'normally' in front of everyone so they wouldn't suddenly have the guts to approach him.

Soft footsteps sounded from inside but he paid no heed—atleast, not until the door beside him opened. Opening his eyes, he glared at the figure calmly but then dropped it as soon as he saw Sasuke looking at him tenderly with his raven head tilted ever so slightly.

"Hey, Naruto." Sasuke said softly, a smile slowly making its way onto his beautiful face.

Naruto blinked, unsure of what his reaction should be. He actually wanted to grin.

Well, who was he to deny himself? And so he grinned and he was glad he did because Sasuke's grin in response to his was so breathtaking he could forget everything else and not have minded.

God, he was getting so deep in.

But he didn't care and he gladly submitted to his next want and that was kissing Sasuke. Again, he was glad he did because Sasuke was a lot more passionate today than yesterday and it was saying something because he was already blown away by yesterday.

Then he came to the conclusion: Sasuke won't disappoint.

He pursed his lips, stopping his annoyingly carefree thoughts. Naruto detached himself with slight difficulty, not exactly wanting to separate from the bliss.

"Naruto?"

"Why isn't my mind brooding as always?" Naruto wondered aloud, figuring the raven could answer even though it seemed unreasonable.

But then Sasuke won't disappoint... right?

"Our... relationship, as strange as it is, isn't something that can be brood over about." Sasuke licked his lips rather nervously. "For me, at least." He added quietly.

Naruto sighed. "Sasuke, I'm not trying or am regretting anything."

The raven looked up at him, a small smile appearing once more before Sasuke leaned up to place a chaste kiss on him.

This was getting ridiculously weird.

"Class." Naruto said shortly.

The other boy looked at him confusedly. "It's a free week for us. The festival was moved."

"Oh."

Sasuke made an animated and amused face. "Yeah... 'oh.'"

Naruto frowned a bit. "I was sleeping." He said, a defensive tone underlying his statement.

"Oh I know."

Judging by that, the blonde supposed the announcement was made yesterday. Now that he made that conclusion, he noticed the school _was _eerily silent. For once. How could he forget the female ability to squeal and shriek with no mind to whether there was an authority present or not?

Maybe he was still sleepy.

"Want to walk for a bit?"

Naruto shrugged, turning away from the raven and nodding. "Sure."

An hour later they found themselves under the shade of a large oak tree, a cool breeze brushing by them from the lake nearby. The lake was glittering under the wakening sun and Naruto stood, his azure blue eyes unfocused yet reflecting the view beautifully.

Surreal. That's how Naruto felt. Surreal.

He and Sasuke were so comfortable after yesterday and all he expected was... awkwardness. And maybe indifference on his part, since he _was_, in some way, using Sasuke for his own greedy wants.

But no, he looked at Sasuke sideways, the raven bangs covering half of the beautiful pale face as onyx eyes calmly read the book Sasuke was holding on his lap. True, he was using the raven at first but... that changed since yesterday. Only because he forgot the fact he was using the boy at all. In fact, Sasuke absorbed so much of his attention and Naruto didn't even notice it until he was thinking alone at night.

What was it? A sense of... peace? Calm? Serenity? Why was he so... relaxed?

Naruto closed his eyes and released a long breath. Acting in selfishness, he moved Sasuke's book aside slowly before laying his head down on the warm shoulder.

Arms immediately hugged him in a soothing embrace and he basked in it greedily and not fully worthily.

"Sasuke, why do you like me?"

If he was confused then maybe some answers would do him some good.

"I told you, 'the feeling when the person who you've been waiting for is right there. That's what I feel for you.' I... don't have a family anymore and I know you don't either. I've been thinking that if I ever get a partner in life, I want it to be someone who understands, who I can be myself with because they'll definitely know what I'm thinking and how I'll react like and what they should do about it. A sense of security, possibly." Sasuke said, looking at him sincerely before chuckling a bit. "Maybe we should talk more than usual today."

Naruto cracked a smile. "Sure." He lowered his head and settled on his previous position, nuzzling the raven's pale neck slightly. "I guess I feel it. A 'sense of security' as you said, since whenever I'm with you, everything else just flies away. Mostly. I need to be detached in order to not get caught up in carefree thoughts. Different is how I get. Maybe a bit of my old self too."

"Old self?" Sasuke murmured in question. "Oh. Before your parents died?"

The blonde nodded slowly. "A kid, once, went home early. Earlier than his parents so he waited out and somehow he fell asleep but a tortured scream disturbed him and he awoke seeing his parents getting butchered in front of him. Not thinking, he just approached as the murderer left and clutched at the remains of his family. All the while, he thought he was dreaming. Life isn't that kind though. At one point, he faked his life but then someone came along and said: 'Who other than those who experienced such deserve to be themselves?' So that became what he and I thought. Selfish though."

"'He and I'. That's _your _past?" Sasuke stated without emotion. "Did the murderer get convicted?"

Naruto straightened up, looking at the sky above them through the branches of a tree. "... No."

The raven's hold tightened. "I see."

"Want to know a trivia, Sasuke?"Naruto looked at him briefly, smiling. "I loved talking before my parents died. I think, I still do." At the surprised look at the others face, he continued. "Only if the person I'm talking to understands me."

"Me too, Naruto. I was a happy child once."

Silence reigned for a while, the sun blinding them in its brightness as the breeze whispered by and the lake below rippled peacefully.

Naruto sighed silently, getting a questioning look from the raven beside him who was ignoring his book for over an hour now.

"Wonder what possessed me to tell you my history." He said quietly.

Sasuke glanced at him then laid his head back, raising a hand to filter the sun rays piercing from the tree branches and leaves onto his face. He shrugged. "I don't know."

Naruto made a sound. "Hm. Yeah. How would you?" He said as if speaking to himself.

"How would I?" Sasuke agreed.

*~*~*Vampire*~*~*

The sun was still blinding in the afternoon though the cool breeze kept the two silent males under the shade of the tree from sweating. Naruto had one leg propped up and the other laid down on the grass, his head lying still on Sasuke's lap who simply had his legs stretched as he stared up at the sky, his hand hesitantly brushing over blonde locks softly.

Blue eyes slid close slowly, a puff of air releasing itself once again from pink lips. "Comfortable." He mumbled sleepily.

"Comfy?" Sasuke asked, barely a whisper.

"Comfortable." Naruto repeated, wondering if Sasuke understood his shortened sentences. He understood Sasuke after all though it was a surprise.

"Atmosphere, huh."

They smiled in unison. Yeah, Sasuke understood too.

Naruto chuckled shortly, breaking into a big smile.

An amused noise was his reply along with, "Idiot." that Sasuke said clearly, not a trace of insult in his tone and voice.

* * *

A/N.

Hey guys! I'll be leaving for two weeks but I'll be writing when I'm on the vacation so, hopefully, I'll have something up when I'm back.

Also, I know it seems like a ghost story more than anything right now but Naru got to kiss the vampire, yes? This isn't a ghost story.

Love to the YAOI Rebellion!

~Maz.

_All Rights Reserved © Maz 2011_


	6. Last Days Before Saturday

**Title: **Naruto: Vampire  
**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Supernatural  
**Pairings: **SasuNaru  
**Warning: **OOC Naruto & Sasuke, Slight Fluff, Mentions of Violence.  
**Summary: **Naruto never wanted a boyfriend. Heck, he never wanted to even socialize! So why was Sasuke, an anti-social person himself, trying to worm his way into Naruto's peaceful life?  
**  
Naruto plays Tarot Cards. If you have something against Tarot Cards then please, leave.**

Dedicated to SasukeAVENGED at DA.

* * *

_Wednesday_

The quiet rustling of papers being turned, wooden chairs scraping across the floor, books being moved and silent whispers filled the air around them. Naruto and Sasuke padded along the carpeted hall in between two towers of cabinets filled with numerous old and new books, maneuvering their way to a deserted and private spot in the big library their school had.

Sasuke stopped at the end, turning his head sideways and tugging Naruto towards two chairs and a table at the far corner of the east wing. They sat down, smiling at each other at their find and started chatting away.

Morning turned into afternoon and still they sat, this time with their heads resting on the old table and their hands intertwined as they enjoyed each other's company in silence, stealing kisses every now and then.

Finally, Naruto sat up, pulling Sasuke with him and connecting their mouths in an intimate kiss before pulling away slightly, their breaths mingling. "Sasuke, what were you going to tell me?"

Sasuke looked away, his eyebrows furrowing while his onyx eyes unfocused slightly. He leaned on Naruto and smiled a bit as the latter hugged him accommodatingly. "I figured I should tell you why I'm who I am because I do have a history and I bet you do too." 'Considering what you told me yesterday' was left unsaid. Sasuke sighed a bit as Naruto nodded. "I'm actually really lucky... I was supposed to be adopted a long time ago. My family was dead since I was nine and I was left with my murderer of a brother. I was... devastated, I suppose. I was also in so much pain because I was young and I didn't know how to handle it all." He sighed again. "At the age of eleven, I killed my brother. I poured all my negativity into my fist which held a knife that I _pounded _into my brother. It was healing as much as it was frightening. I was naturally at the edge of my sanity but I held on."

Naruto tightened his hold, smiling. "That's real good you did."

"I held on by not caring anymore because I figured it was easier that way and it was until I was put in the same class as you and started to care... but only for you. You're different... Really different and since you told me, I finally know why; we know the pain of losing our parents."

"Yeah..." Naruto trailed off, tightening his hold even more as he remembered telling his past to Sasuke yesterday.

"Naruto, do you... do you think you'd be able to love me?" Sasuke asked, lowering his head a bit as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

Naruto blinked, looking at the back of Sasuke's head before nuzzling the soft raven hair. He knew it shouldn't be a hard answer but – a flash of the masked man and roses appeared in his head – He still liked him... the taste... the reality... the feeling... No matter how engrossed he was and is with Sasuke... it hasn't left. The memory of the masked man hasn't left.

Sasuke... He liked Sasuke and if ever the masked male never came back, Naruto was pretty sure he'd forget and be able to love Sasuke fully because he felt it already – that feeling of falling... falling... He was falling for Sasuke and he knew it, he felt it and... it's just wonderful.

Naruto now admitted to himself that he was a sucker for affection, love and care. It was the same with Gaara, though less intense, that he felt connected and loved and... cared for and suddenly he liked Gaara.

Having a fucked up childhood, living alone... They were most likely the things to be blamed for his love starved self.

"Yeah..." Naruto replied simply, kissing the top of Sasuke's head. "Yeah, I think I'll be able to in time."

Without saying a word, Naruto knew Sasuke was happy, satisfied and content with the answer because he felt the tense shoulders slump, he felt the raven's muscles relax and he definitely felt the tender smile that appeared on Sasuke's hidden face on his skin.

And just like that, the world felt right for that moment, that time, that day.

_Thursday_

"It won't be dandy from here on out, Sasuke."

The raven looked up from his perch, a cup of steaming coffee in hand and an open book in the other. "Why are you worrying?"

"It's only natural." Naruto rationalized. "I won't lie and say I don't value what we have."

"Don't I as well? I love you, after all." Sasuke questioned. "In any case, we can't do anything now. Let's worry together when it happens."

Naruto sighed and stood up from his seat to kneel down on Sasuke's feet. He laid his head on the raven's lap and smiled as long fingers stroked his hair. "I want to keep this peace. Can't we? I think we won't be able to. Life's a bitch, so if it's easy, I'm doing it wrong."

Sasuke chuckled. "You watch anime, Naruto?

"Oh, what caught me?"

"That line."

"Living?"

"Yeah. That's in the new anime, Ao no Exorcist's opening song, isn't it?"

Naruto stayed silent for a while before replying. "I see you watch anime as well."

Sasuke made a sound of acknowledgement.

"I learned how to play tarot cards in an anime convention."

"You got your reading?"

Naruto nodded. "Want to play?"

"Before we sleep, maybe."

"Am I staying here tonight?"

"If you wish."

Naruto stood up, pecked Sasuke on the lips and then sauntered over to the raven's bedroom. "Let's play now then go to sleep."

"Sure, wait a while." Sasuke replied, standing up as well and depositing his cup on a nearby table before joining Naruto.

His book laid forgotten on the couch he occupied earlier.

_Friday_

"Sasuke?" Naruto mumbled out. His eyes fluttered as he felt a shower of kisses down his back and as arms wrapped his body snugly after.

"Morning." Sasuke murmured.

"Morning" Naruto replied, turning around to hug the raven. "What time is it?"

"Eight am."

"Early..."

Sasuke shook his head before rolling away and standing up. "Sleep. I'll go have breakfast and read a book."

*~*Time Skip*~*

Naruto stared up at the sky, thinking about his and Sasuke's relationship once again.

It was really amusing. Wednesday was the longest conversation he and Sasuke had aside from Tuesday. It was kind of sad in others' point of view but in his, nothing was wrong.

Their relationship is perfect. Less talking and more of basking in each other's presence, what's more bonding that that?

But he was conflicted.

He was certain he loved the raven to a degree and the missing roses didn't bother him any longer. The problem was really the masked man. He wasn't disappearing from his thoughts.

Naruto knew that if he saw the masked man again he would be taken in by lust. He'd want the masked male instead of Sasuke.

Really, his heart was fickle and idiotic. He didn't even know the masked male, let alone does he connect with him.

Only drawn in by lust, really. Was he so pathetic?

"What are you thinking of?"

Naruto closed his eyes and hung his head back, smiling. "You."

No reply; he wasn't really expecting one.

Pale arms hugged him from behind and Sasuke nuzzled his shoulder. The blonde raised his hand and buried it in soft raven hair.

For a while, only silence reigned. They kissed each other on the cheeks or lips sometimes as a sign of affection but mostly just leaned and soaked up each other's presence.

The wind blew gently by, calming and relaxing them even more.

"It's good the fair was delayed." Sasuke commented when the sun started turning orange and making his skin look darker than usual.

Naruto nodded slowly and moved his head to touch soft red lips. "Free week ends today."

The raven hummed. "'Till night..."

Naruto pressed closer and kissed Sasuke's soft lips as a reply of yes.

This was another good thing, they didn't believe in talking too much so they had their own way of talking in shortened sentences that usually lacked the subject. It was freaky when they found out they actually understood each other when they absent-mindedly talked in shortened sentences the night before.

Right now, Sasuke was asking him to stay with him again tonight to better savour the last free day of school together.

The raven was the dominant in the relationship. Maybe it was because Sasuke wasn't as stubborn as him in the subject of talking but who knows?

Naruto didn't care if someone misunderstands his shortened sentences or when he doesn't say anything when someone questions him just because he didn't feel like it.

The raven, unlike him, replies and he said it was because he didn't want the unnecessary trouble derived from not speaking. He said it'd cause Naruto trouble if he kept up his way of doing things.

Naruto just smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe my home some other time." The blonde mumbled to Sasuke's lips. He smiled wide when he felt a nod.

If any of their parents were alive, he was sure they'd be reprimanded. They were moving too fast in their relationship but they were fine, he was sure of it.

"Of course."

Naruto threw caution to the wind. "I love you."

He almost chucked when the raven stilled before relaxing and replying. "Love you too."

The blonde smiled. It's only natural to not shorten the will-be constantly said words of affection and love.

* * *

A/N

You, my dear reader, have all the right to dislike me for not posting anything at all for so long even though I said I would be free during my summer but it turned out that I wasn't.

I also do have no inspiration whatsoever until now but I'm trying.

I can't promise to post regularly from now on but I can finally continue on to the story!

Thank you to those who patiently waited!

~Maz.

_All Rights Reserved © Maz 2011_


	7. Chapter 3

**Title: **Naruto: Vampire

**Genre: **Romance, Drama and Supernatural

**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Warning: **OOC Naruto & Sasuke, Mild Fluff, Slight Fangirls Bashing.

**Summary:** Naruto never wanted a boyfriend. Heck, he never wanted to even socialize! So why was Sasuke, an anti-social person himself, trying to worm his way into Naruto's peaceful life?

**Naruto plays Tarot Cards. If you have something against Tarot Cards then please, leave.**

Dedicated to SasukeAVENGED at DA.

* * *

One loud yawn broke the silent morning of Saturday followed by a slap of skin. Birds in the sky flew in circles while chirping, the rising sun making them look ethereal. A large window with forgotten curtains lining its frame reflected the sun's gaze poorly, allowing rays of warm orange sunlight slip in the fairly cold temperature room. The light caressed two lumps covered by white sheets on two rather large beds stuck together.

A rather annoyed grunt was heard soon after the yawn and then a gasp. A thud was heard soon after and a swishing noise as a tangled body tried to get away from twisted sheets. The second form rose slowly, eyes blinking slowly as a hand reached up to clear the sleep away. The tangled male glared a bit, clearly asking for help yet the other male, still half-asleep, made no attempt to help the troubled one.

With a sigh, the tangled male wiggled his way out of the sheets he was certain were out to spite him in the early morning. "Thanks a lot." He grumbled moodily at the other male still on the bed. His hand reached up to muss his own blonde hair as he made his way to his bathroom, intent on getting the morning ritual over and done with.

"Heh. Sorry, Naruto." The unhelpful male said with slight amusement, his voice low and growl-like with sleep. He swung the sheets over him away and stood up, stretching his muscles as he walked over to the glass window with an extremely nice view of the city. His eyes roamed all over until his attention was caught by the sun and he stayed staring at it, mesmerized.

When Naruto came out of his bathroom, he found the raven standing in front of his window as if in a trance. Curiosity bubbled in him at the sight and he slowly walked over, stopping beside Sasuke and looked out. Thoroughly used to the sight however, he was not entertained much and his eyes wandered over to the raven beside him.

Naruto inhaled softly as his throat hitched. His lips closed as he swallowed with as much silence as he could. Sasuke's face was captivating, red lips slightly parted and eyes lost in thought. Involuntarily, Naruto reached up as if in instinct to brush soft raven hair away from the porcelain face of his… of the raven. He immediately regretted his action when Sasuke snapped out of his stupor.

The raven turned, blinking before gazing at the blonde with soft eyes. "Hey…" He reached up much like Naruto did earlier and threaded his fingers in wet blonde locks. "You'll get sick if you don't dry up properly." Sasuke said softly.

Naruto gave a small smile. "Yeah, I'll just go grab a towel. You can shower." The blonde pointed to a rather large cabinet. "Clothes." He said simply.

Sasuke nodded.

*Time Skip*

After everything was done, the risen sun found the males hand in hand outside an old hotel. The blonde male, who was on the right, pulled the other male towards the direction of a neat looking ice cream shop.

"This is breakfast?"

The blonde turned to his companion. "Only when I'm happy. Today I am. Actually, I haven't felt this way since… since before."

Sasuke looked at Naruto curiously. "Before? 'Gaara' before?"

Naruto blinked twice, surprised at the use of Gaara's name without the inflection of any feeling aside from curiosity. "Um, no, actually. Before, when my parents were still alive." He said, stretching his arms above his head in a carefree manner. "Maybe because he slept over." He mumbled softly to himself.

Sasuke heard the mumble and raised his eyebrows in mild but joyous surprise. "That's… I'm glad." He said. "And I'm glad I decided to sleepover yesterday too."

The blonde's lip twitched to a smile for a second. "Mmhm, me too." Naruto said, chipper. It had been too long since he felt carefree and the sense of happiness marred by no other emotion. He didn't know what caused it—though Sasuke was an obvious answer—and he didn't question it either. Sasuke… the person? Or Sasuke… as a person, period? Maybe it was because he hadn't woken up with someone beside him in a long time. Someone who loved him. Someone he liked. And someone he… trusted? His blue eyes slid over to the raven with tender eyes he was sure he never sported before. "Thank you, Sasuke. For everything."

The raven blinked, utterly surprised. "Um… sure. I mean, hey, don't speak like it's over already. We've barely begun. We… I… You're welcome, Naruto. You are really welcome."

Naruto smiled a bit then bit his lip uncertainly. "Uh..." He laughed nervously, though it seemed more like he was just forcing out the words 'ha ha ha'. "Let's… Let's go eat our breakfast, yeah?" He said before turning to go in the shop.

Sasuke looked after him, slight amusement in his eyes. He knew why the blonde acted that way, mostly since he would have acted the same. They were both in a new territory. He felt happiness and… "Peace." He said softly to nothing in wonder. Happiness and peace, that's what he was feeling right now and it was great. He didn't understand why he suddenly felt at peace but he wasn't complaining. His happiness, though, he understood where it was coming from. Why wouldn't he be happy when Naruto clearly liked him as he is?

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto asked, his head poking out of the cream shop door.

The raven, realizing belatedly that he was staring at nothing in particular while lost in his thoughts, smiled sheepishly. "Um… nothing." He said, going in the door the blonde held out for him. "Thanks."

*Time Skip*

Two parfaits and two large spoons with canned drinks fizzing inside glass containers sat in front of two chattering males. Scoops of coffee, hazelnut and more flavors of ice cream were constantly being fed into hot caverns and the table trembled ever so slightly every second with each contact of two males' knees.

"I'm wondering though, Naruto." Sasuke said conversationally. "How come you're talking so much?" He looked up at the blonde, his spoon still in his mouth, making an adorable sight. "Not that I'm complaining. I'm enjoying actually."

Naruto furrowed his brows "No idea. Just don't feel irritated like I always do about talking. I actually don't mind right now. Ah! You slept over. No one has ever slept over my place. It feels great. Like I have a family… Again, I should say." Naruto said, putting a hand on his chin and tilting his head upward in thought. A second passed and he put his hand down, smiling. "Yeah, anyway, you're talking a lot too."

"As we said so before, I like talking when the person I'm with understands." Sasuke said. "Me." He added then chuckled. "Is what I would say but since it's you…" Sasuke leaned forward, scooping some of his parfait up and feeding it to the blonde who hesitated a bit at the sudden gesture. "It's great to sleep with someone again. And… we're so comfortable we might as well be family."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Naruto punched the raven's shoulder playfully. "Kidding aside, did you notice that the waiters are staring at us? Must be used to my silence and shortness."

"Well, they'll soon get used to you speaking since I'm going to sweep you off your feet and turn you into a talkative person whenever I'm around." Sasuke teasingly said.

"I can't believe this. You actually have a sense of humour." Naruto said with a sarcastic tone but his eyes conveyed to the raven that he meant every word.

"Such an ass. I was actually a funny child, thanks." Sasuke said. "It's just resurfaced. Guess I was holding it back or keeping it in. Anyhow, it's out. Hopefully only when you're the one I'm conversing with." At the questioning face the blonde made, Sasuke explained. "Fangirls population might grow. Fangirls might rape me and before you know it, I'm not a virgin anymore." He shuddered a bit at his own imagination. "I just know they can be violent when I start becoming all funny like the old me… it's gonna be hell just trying to keep them away."

Naruto smiled. "Right, well, I don't really care if you go psycho on them with your usual glare. We can be us just to us."

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, I like that. Exclusivity and such. Plus, it'll feel more special. Not that I'd go mushy over special. Just feels nice to have something special between us."

"You can go mushy over special, Sasuke. I'd go mushy with you." Naruto said and, having finished his parfait, leaned back to look at the ceiling, avoiding the raven's eyes. "I might have let you in too far. It's been too comfortable and you're inside, you are but, fact is, the person I was thinking of when I first kissed you hasn't left my mind. I just wanted you to know."

Sasuke, on his part, didn't look the slightest but reactive. In fact, he was pretty indifferent to what should have been a big blow. "As I said, it's okay, I don't mind."

Naruto looked at him then. "You should. You should mind. You deserve my full attention. I am acknowledging that there is an 'us' and can be a real 'us'. I don't know or understand why you feel that way and I say this because I trust that whatever you are saying, it is the utmost truth." His shoulders, which tensed at Sasuke's words, relaxed. "Anyway, that's about all the long talking I can do."

"It's barely morning." Sasuke said. "I deserve more, okay. But I want you so I'm great." He hesitantly laid his hand over the blonde's. "I'm really happy you acknowledge 'us' but I believe this is the real 'us' already. Just that we aren't truly and wholeheartedly 'us' because we're still straying."

Naruto nodded to signal his agreement. Sasuke really didn't seem to mind that he was still thinking of the masked male… there was barely any envy or what in his voice.

"What do you want, Naruto?" Sasuke continued. "Do you want 'us' or the other with you? We have to settle this and today is as good day as any."

Naruto blinked. "I want 'us' but I can't promise. I've… This is new territory. I can't block my own path not knowing if I really can."

Sasuke digested the words slowly. There was no room for misunderstanding. "So… if you see the other again… what will you do exactly?"

The blonde breathed in deeply. "I… I'm not going to… I'll give a chance much like with you." He turned his hand over and squeezed the raven's hand. "Nothing but talk since we are… together." He said. The word tasted so foreign on his tongue. He had to get used to this.

Sasuke inhaled, exhaled then smiled a rather breathtaking smile. "Okay. I trust you. Thank you, Naru."

*~*Naruto: Vampire*~*

The night air swished coldly, leaves rustling ominously as if in a horror movie. The dead silence pressed, not a whisper, not a single scampering animal. The street lights shined dull yellow as a shivering, brisk walking figure passed them by. The wind picked up and blew harder. As a result, the figure cursed colorfully and walked even faster, just short of running.

When he passed a huge tree, he suddenly stopped dead and turned sharply towards the tree. After a few minutes of staring at the clear and unoccupied area, Naruto backed up with furrowed brows then about faced and resumed his hurried trip back home.

A relieved yet disappointed sigh left cold lips, warming them. The blonde stepped onto a cobbled path and he smiled thankfully up at his old hotel. He walked fast to his elevator and went up to his floor. Stepping out, he blinked rapidly. Dammit, he definitely saw the masked male a second ago. He shook his head to clear his mind of the illusions it was feeding him. What the hell? Sasuke was with him just before his walk home. Was he that much in need of human contact after all those years of solidarity aside from his time with Gaara? Why was he thinking of the masked male all of a sudden?

He sighed once again, even more annoyed then earlier as he opened his door. He switched his air-conditioner off and turned the heater on. A few steps and he dived inside his bed covers, warming himself.

Just before he left for his home, he was at Sasuke's. It was kind of a downer how his annoyance started when he announced that he was leaving. What went in Sasuke's head anyway? It took way too long just to make Sasuke understand that he need not accompany him and that no one was going to harm him. What was he? A gullible moron?

It wasn't like he was unhappy with the obvious fact that Sasuke cared. Albeit, a little too much for his liking. But still, he was happy Sasuke was serious about his safety. Being treated like a girl though… grated on him.

"Shut up." He said irritably to himself.

After a few moments of blissful silence, he poked his head out of the bed covers he was under and stretched his arms out. Happy with the temperature of his room—and closing his eyes—he dropped his arms down to the pillows on his bed.

Naruto winced, gritting his teeth as one of his closed eyes twitched. He inhaled deeply and opened his eyes. "Fuck, that hurts." He said as he peeked a look at his left hand. Grimacing at the small drops of blood slowly forming on two of his fingers, he sat up, struggling a bit in the process, and cradled his hand.

The blonde sucked on the blood droplets and smiled as he effectively stopped the bleeding, he focused on the roses on top of the pillow beside the one he was currently leaning on. He picked them up, smiling, and stood up to place them near his window.

His annoyance was suddenly replaced with giddiness. The masked male would surely show himself soon. He wondered what he would do.

Naruto went inside his bathroom and commenced his nightly routine.

Ten minutes passed before the blonde emerged from his bathroom, refreshed but ready to sleep. He yawned and walked over to his bed, flopping onto it then snuggling in.

Despite his annoyance, today was a fairly good day. He smiled again, nodding to himself.

"Good night, Naruto." He said, grinning, yet again, to himself.

A thought passed his mind and he bit his lip at it, contemplating. "Night… Sasuke." He mumbled, willing it to be heard by the raven, who was probably asleep on his bed far from Naruto.

The blonde groaned as a light blush dusted his cheeks. "This is ridiculous. Definitely." He muttered. "This is definitely ridiculous."

He leaned over to his bedside table and switched off the lights in the room then went to sleep.

That night, he dreamed of disappearing figures, a certain masked male and Sasuke as he moved around in his large bed.

*~*Naruto: Vampire*~*

"Father! Father!"

A tall young looking man with wild blonde hair and an ever ready blinding grin turned around, his eyes sparkling with joy and love as he looked at the small toddler sporting the same blonder hair as he.

The child hobbled over, a smile full of wonder and amazement plastered on his face as the wind blew his own wild blonde hair around. When the child passed the end of the large sand box he climbed out of earlier, he tripped over a small bucket full of sand that he failed to notice "Ah!" He squeaked, closing his eyes to not see as he falls.

After a few seconds of silence, Naruto opened his eyes cautiously, wondering why hadn't fallen yet. He looked over at a panting raven haired boy beside him and then at the boy's arm which kept him up.

The boy had large black eyes, red lips encircling an ever closing and opening mouth, blushing cheeks and weirdly styled hair but Naruto liked it.

"Thanks." Naruto said with a big smile, straightening himself up. He took hold of the raven's arm and clasped the pale hand attached to it. "I'm Naruto!"

Wide black eyes turned to look into dazzling blue ones and the already slightly red cheeks became even redder. "I'm… Sasuke." He said uncertainly. "You're welcome."

The blonde boy's eyes crinkled in happiness. "Hi Sasuke! Nice to meet you." He said, practically hanging onto the boy in front of him. When he was done, he gripped the pale boy's shoulders. "Will you be my friend?"

Sasuke relaxed under the boy's hold and gave a smile of his own. "Sure. Be my friend and I'll be yours." He pointed over to the west. "I live over there. My family and I just moved here. It's lucky I met you, Naruto!"

Naruto's face lit up. "I'm glad! Luck is on my side, yeah!" He looked at his father, gesturing him wildly to go to him then turned back to Sasuke. "Me and dad can show you around! What do you say?"

"Naruto?" The father of the blonde asked, crouching down beside his son and smiling at the suddenly nervous raven. "Who is this?"

"Father, he's Sasuke! We're going to show him around." He said. "We can, can't we? He's new here."

"Sure thing, Naruto." The father said kindly. He looked at the little raven boy. "I'm Minato, Naruto's father. Nice to meet you, Sasuke." Minato said with a kind smile, patting the boy's fluffy head. "Now, if you want us to show you around,—" Sasuke nodded excitedly. "—we need to inform your parents."

The raven bit his red lip. "It's okay, father won't mind. He said to enjoy myself as long as I stay out of trouble. Going around isn't trouble."

"You sound smart." Naruto said before grabbing his father. "Let's go to the ice cream shop!"

Minato smiled at his son and ruffled the blonde hair so much like his own. "It's morning, Naru. Ice cream is not good for breakfast. We should bring Sasuke to a restaurant. How about that favourite ramen store of yours?"

"Aw! But ramen's for lunch and dinner!"

Sasuke smiled at his new friend. "I ate breakfast back home already, it's okay, uncle." He looked at the adult. "Ice cream sounds great." He said, reaching out to hold Naruto's hand timidly.

Minato smiled at the two little boys. "Oh, alright then. My treat! Order whatever you want when we get there and don't hold back!"

"Yay! Ice cream!" Naruto said joyously, throwing his free arm around his new friend.

Suddenly, loud knocks disturbed the scene and then it went black.

*~*Naruto: Vampire*~*

A much older Naruto woke up with a start, eyes wide. "I haven't dreamt about father for so long…" He clapped his hand to his forehead, trying to even his startled gasps of breath.

Loud knocks reverberated in his head once again, making him jump.

Naruto looked at his door for a while, not quite comprehending. As confusion cleared slowly in his eyes, he stood up, breathing slower than a while ago. "Coming…" He said softly and went to his door, opening it. His body tensed then stilled, eyes wide at his unexpected visitor.

"Naru..?"

The blonde blinked out of his daze. "Sasuke."

"Is something wrong? Did something happen?" Sasuke asked, worry overtaking his features.

Naruto exhaled nervously. He stepped forward and hugged Sasuke tight, his face scrunching up. It hurt to remember his father and he always ended up emotional after. This time, he was also shaken by the raven's unprecedented visit. Why did he come? And did he really know Sasuke before? How did he… Of course he forgot. He wanted to forget everything about his happy times before that now caused him much pain. The most important question now would be… does Sasuke remember? Is that why the raven likes him? And was this the reason why Naruto didn't really feel like pushing the boy away when he came close unlike with others? It would make sense… and it'd be great to have someone from his past with him now. Especially since Sasuke's presence did not cause him any pain what so ever. He sighed, relieved at this realization. He felt safe in the raven's strong arms wrapped around him comfortingly and protectively.

"Naru…" Sasuke murmured softly, playing with Naruto's blonde hair.

"I'm okay, just had a dream of my time with father. Thank you, Sasuke."

Sasuke nuzzled Naruto's hair and placed a kiss there and another soft kiss on the blonde's cheek. "You're welcome, Naruto." His lips moved. "I'm here for you." He laid a loving kiss on the blonde's forehead.

Naruto closed his eyes and tilted his head up, pressing his lips to Sasuke's soft ones.

There really was no better way to show his gratitude and love for the one person who stood by him now.

* * *

A.N.

Fluff! |3

I actually had no intention to post a chapter any time soon because I had no plot bunnies in my mind. I mean, I've been wanting but… it wasn't working. Then leoparddrop asked me when I'd have a fic up or something and I thought; I have to finish my multi-fics… So I tried and the story just flowed out of me. I'm glad.

I anticipate your reviews! And thank you all for the favourites, alerts and such.

Long live the yaoi rebellion!

~Maz.

_All Rights Reserved © Maz 2011_


End file.
